overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar New Year
File:Year of the rooster intro.PNG in her greeting posture and her Snowball drone doing the Lion Dance in front of the modified Lijiang Night Market map]] Year of the Rooster was a Lunar New Year-based seasonal event in Overwatch that started on January 24, 2017, and ended on February 13, 2017. The event included a new capture-the-flag brawl mode, Capture the Rooster, which takes place in a modified seasonal Lijiang Tower reskin. The event also contained a Lunar New Year reskin of Lijiang Tower, 2 special achievements and a limited series of items, which could be earned through special Loot Boxes, and unlocked through the Hero Gallery. All event-exclusive content became unobtainable once the event ended. A special tapestry, Winston's Journey to the West, was released as a part of this event's promotion. Capture the Rooster in her traditional hanbok, holding a lucky silk pouch ("bokjumeoni").]] Capture the Rooster is an Arcade game mode exclusive to the event; it replaced the mode Mystery Duel in the time of the event. This special Brawl takes place on one stage of a modified seasonal Lijiang Tower reskin. Both teams have a flag near their spawn room that the other team must capture. A player can pick up the other team's flag after a short capture time, and their team gains a point if it is taken to their team's flag spot. However, the flag will be dropped if the player is killed, and can be returned to its start if the other team captures it back. There are 2 Special achievements tied to this brawl that will unlock sprays when achieved. Year of the Rooster items There are 124 Year of the Rooster items, which are comprised of 13 Skins, 3 Emotes, 7 Victory Poses, 23 Voice Lines, 52 Sprays (including 2 Sprays from the achievements), 3 Highlight Intros, and 23 Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Year of the Rooster event. All items excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Completing Special achievements will grant the player unique sprays which are exclusive to this event. Items along with the achievements which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. Additional Skins ;Epic Skins :All Epic Skins cost Ana_yearoftherooster_tal.png|Tal (Ana) Bastion_yearoftherooster_rooster.png|Rooster (Bastion) Junkrat_yearoftherooster_firework.png|Firework (Junkrat) Mercy_yearoftherooster_golden.png|Fortune (Mercy) Symmetra_yearoftherooster_qipao.png|Qipao (Symmetra) Tracer_yearoftherooster_rose.png|Rose (Tracer) ;Legendary Skins :All Legendary Skins cost DVa_yearoftherooster_palanquin.png|Palanquin (D.Va) Mei_yearoftherooster_change.png|Chang'e (Mei) Mei_yearoftherooster_luna.png|Luna (Mei) Reinhardt_yearoftherooster_wujing.png|Wujing (Reinhardt) Roadhog_yearoftherooster_bajie.png|Bajie (Roadhog) Winston_yearoftherooster_wukong.png|Wukong (Winston) Zenyatta_yearoftherooster_sanzang.png|Sanzang (Zenyatta) Additional Emotes :All Emotes cost DVa_yearoftherooster_bow.gif|Bow (D.Va) Junkrat_yearoftherooster_dud.gif|Dud? (Junkrat) Mei_yearoftherooster_soexcited.gif|So Excited (Mei) Additional Victory Poses :All Victory Poses cost Ana_yearoftherooster_foldedhands.png|Folded Hands (Ana) Bastion_yearoftherooster_firework.png|Firework (Bastion) DVa_yearoftherooster_luckypouch.png|Lucky Pouch (D.Va) Junkrat_yearoftherooster_badforyourhealth.png|Bad For Your Health (Junkrat) Mei_yearoftherooster_lucky.png|Lucky! (Mei) Roadhog_yearoftherooster_whatsmineismine.png|What's Mine Is Mine (Roadhog) Sombra_yearoftherooster_sparklers.png|Sparklers (Sombra) Additional Voicelines :All voice lines cost *The Moon In Winter (Ana) ("More lost than the moon in winter.") *Woop Doo Woo Dun Woop (Bastion) (Humming a song in a cheerful voice) *The Best Things In Life (D.Va) ("The best things in life come in small packages.") *To Know Yourself (Genji) ("To know yourself is to be at peace.") *When The Moon Is Full (Hanzo) ("When the moon is full, it begins to wane.") *Gong Xi Fa Cai (Junkrat) (" ") *I Make This Look Good... (Lúcio) ("I make this look good... real good.") *Calls For A Celebration (McCree) ("This calls for a celebration.") *Wishing You Prosperity (Mei) (" ") *A Most Impressive Display (Mercy) *I Keep The Peace (Pharah) *Now Those Are Fireworks (Reaper) ("Now those are some fireworks.") *Are You Chicken? (Reinhardt) *You Chicken? (Roadhog) *The Rooster Crows (Soldier: 76) ("The rooster crows at midnight.") *You're Easily Impressed (Sombra) *Good Fortune (Symmetra) ("Huhuhuh, good fortune.") *Too Hot For You? (Torbjörn) *Ready For Some Fireworks? (Tracer) (Who's ready for some fireworks?) *You Have My Attention (Widowmaker) *That Was Awesome! (Winston) *Get Pumped (Zarya) *Every Rooster Crows (Zenyatta) ("Every rooster crows in its own pen.") Additional Sprays :All sprays cost Ana - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Ana) Ana - Dance spray.jpg|Dance (Ana) Bastion - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Bastion) Bastion - Bast-Yum spray.jpg|Bast-Yum (Bastion) Dva - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (D.Va) DVa - Seesaw spray.jpg|Seesaw (D.Va) Genji - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Genji) Genji - Green Dragon spray.jpg|Green Dragon (Genji) Hanzo - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Hanzo) Hanzo - Blue Dragon spray.jpg|Blue Dragon (Hanzo) Junkrat - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Junkrat) Junkrat - I'm Flying! spray.jpg|I'm Flying! (Junkrat) Lucio - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Lúcio) Lucio - Keep Ups spray.jpg|Keep Ups (Lúcio) McCree - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (McCree) McCree - Call It spray.jpg|Call It (McCree) Mei - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Mei) Mei - Fortune spray.jpg|Fortune (Mei) Mercy - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Mercy) Mercy - Parasol spray.jpg|Parasol (Mercy) Pharah - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Pharah) Pharah - Happy New Year spray.jpg|Happy New Year (Pharah) Reaper - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Reaper) Reaper - Fire Blossom spray.jpg|Fire Blossom (Reaper) Reinhardt - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Reinhardt) Reinhardt - Lion Dance spray.jpg|Lion Dance (Reinhardt) Roadhog - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Roadhog) Roadhog - Steamed Buns spray.jpg|Steamed Buns (Roadhog) Soldier76 - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Soldier: 76) Soldier76 - Folded Hands spray.jpg|Folded Hands (Soldier: 76) Sombra - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Sombra) Sombra - Fortunate spray.jpg|Fortunate (Sombra) Symmetra - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Symmetra) Symmetra - Lantern spray.jpg|Lantern (Symmetra) Torbjorn - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Torbjörn) Torbjorn - Gold spray.jpg|Gold (Torbjörn) Tracer - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Tracer) Tracer - Fan Dance spray.jpg|Fan Dance (Tracer) Widowmaker - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Widowmaker) Widowmaker - Hairpin spray.jpg|Hairpin (Widowmaker) Winston - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Winston) Winston - Kite spray.jpg|Kite (Winston) Zarya - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Zarya) Zarya - Calories spray.jpg|Calories (Zarya) Zenyatta - Dragon Dance spray.jpg|Dragon Dance (Zenyatta) Zenyatta - Yut Nori spray.jpg|Yut Nori (Zenyatta) Dragon's Head spray.jpg|Dragon's Head Lucky Pouch spray.jpg|Lucky Pouch Red Envelope spray.jpg|Red Envelope Year of the Rooster spray.jpg|Year of the Rooster Auspicious Lion spray - achievement.jpg|Auspicious Lion Cleanup Duty achievement Awakened Lion spray - achievement.jpg|Awakened Lion Flagbearer achievement Additional Highlight Intros :All Highlight Intros cost Mercy_yearoftherooster_fortune.gif|Fortune (Mercy) Roadhog_yearoftherooster_feast.gif|Feast (Roadhog) Tracer_yearoftherooster_liondance.gif|Lion Dance (Tracer) Additional Player Icons Bokimari icon.png|Bokimari Chang'e icon.png|Chang'e Coin icon.png|Coin Dragon Dance icon.png|Dragon Dance Fortune icon.png|Fortune Fuchimari icon.png|Fuchimari Gold icon.png|Gold Hanbok icon.png|Hanbok Have Fish icon.png|Have Fish Lantern icon.png|Lantern Lion Dance icon.png|Lion Dance Lucky Pouch icon.png|Lucky Pouch Lunarmari icon.png|Lunamari Monkey icon.png|Monkey New Year Cake icon.png|New Year Cake Pachilantern icon.png|Pachilantern Piggy icon.png|Piggy Red Envelope icon.png|Red Envelope Sandy icon.png|Sandy Sanzang icon.png|Sanzang Seollal icon.png|Seollal Tangerines icon.png|Tangerines Year of the Rooster icon.png|Year of the Rooster Lijiang Tower map reskin ;Night Market lunarlijiang_screenshot_6.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_2.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_11.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_3.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_4.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_5.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_7.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_8.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_9.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_10.png ;Garden lunarlijiang_screenshot_12.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_13.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_14.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_15.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_16.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_17.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_18.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_19.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_20.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_21.png ;Control Center lunarlijiang_screenshot_22.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_23.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_24.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_25.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_26.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_27.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_28.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_29.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_30.png lunarlijiang_screenshot_31.png Pachimari Paper Lanterns As part of the promotion of the Year of the Rooster, Blizzard Entertainment released a set of pachimari paper lanterns. Feel free to check out what you want below and print. LNY2017-PachimariPaperLantern OW JP.png LNY2017-PachimariPaperLantern-NormalPachi OW JP.png LNY2017-PachimariPaperLantern-RedPachi OW JP.png Media Trivia *The song that plays during D.Va's Year of the Rooster menu screen is a rendition of the Korean folk song, 아리랑 (Arirang). *Mercy's Fortune skin was originally named Golden, but this was changed for an unknown reason. Exteral links *Welcome to the Year of the Rooster Patch changes }} de:Das Jahr des Hahns pl:Rok Koguta Category:Seasonal Content